farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Jenek
Bio Captain Jenek was a Scarran freighter captain and a member of the Scarran ruling caste. At some point after her capture at a commerce settlement in Tormented Space, Aeryn Sun is handed over to Jenek and imprisoned aboard his ship on its way to Katratzi. Jenek knew about Aeryn's connection to John Crichton, interrogating and torturing her for information on him and his research on wormholes, a process assisted by his Sebacean nurse Vreena. Jenek employed brutal methods on Aeryn, unconcerned with her welfare in his effort to get his information. Until, that was, Vreena discovered that Aeryn was pregnant. After further interrogation, Jenek was able to discern that Aeryn's unborn child belonged to Crichton. With this invaluable information, Jenek had his freighter continue toward Katratzi, where scientists would possibly be able to recover wormhole information from the fetus' DNA. On the way, Jenek's ship had to stop at a Scarran border station, where it went under routine inspection before entering Scarran space. By coincidence, the crew of Moya reached the station a short time later in a covert mission to recover Aeryn. Much to his annoyance, Jenek's ship was delayed its departure when the station was placed under quarantine, an event caused by the Moyans. Worried that Aeryn may be infected and put her valuable fetus in danger, Jenek attempted to have the baby transferred to Chiana, who was immune to the disease. Before this operation could occur, however, the crew of Moya started their plan to rescue Aeryn. Jenek was drawn off of his ship by "Captain Wentrask" a.k.a. Scorpius. When Jenek became aware that something was wrong, Scorpius attacked him, but Jenek managed to subdue and capture the weaker half-breed. Though Jenek had lost Aeryn, he had gained a prisoner in Scorpius and continued toward Katratzi. He was there when the crew of Moya arrived during a peace conference, with Crichton claiming he wanted to sell his wormhole knowledge to the highest bidder. There her served under Emperor Staleek and War Minister Ahkna, working various security-related tasks. Chief among these was his task to disarm Crichton's homemade nuclear device. When Crichton and his allies attempted to escape, Jenek led the security forces that pursued them. Eventually, they followed them to the Crystherium Utilia chamber, arriving minutes after their quarries had vacated. Jenek was here when an object suddenly fell from above, crashing through the top of his elevator car and landing in his hands. As Jenek inspected the object with the phrase "Hi there" scrawled on it, the small nuclear device exploded, instantly killing him. Quotes *Ministry of Dissimulation. Well don't worry Captain, you have little to fear from me. I have no interest in spies and their intricate games. Trivia *David Kemper was so impressed with Jason Clarke's performance as Jenek, he had him written into the final episodes of the season. Appearances *(4.18 "Prayer") *(4.19 "We're So Screwed - Fetal Attraction") *(4.20 "We're So Screwed - Hot to Katratzi") *(4.21 "We're So Screwed - La Bomba") Category:Season 4 characters Category:Scarrans Category:Male